Karena Malam Itu
by vyeee
Summary: Setelah kejadian malam yang tanpa sengaja dilalui oleh Haruno Sakura dan akhirnya ia selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh Uchiha Sasuke.


Brakk

"Ugh..."

Aku meringis pelan saat tubuhku didorong dengan paksa kearah dinding yang ada di belakangku. Tangannya mulai menarik pinggangku untuk mempersempit jarak di antar kami.

Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti, yang aku tahu saat aku keluar dari dalam toilet dan aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya yang kebetulan keluar dari ruangan.

Aku menundukan kepalaku, bersikap sopan terhadap atasanku. Dan baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba atasanku menarikku kedalam ruangan yang entah sejak kapan pintunya sudah terbuka. Mendesakku kearah dinding. Menghimpitkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku.

Aku yang dalam posisi seperti ini benar-benar tidak nyaman, tanganku terus saja memaksa mendorong dadanya agar aku bisa lepas dari dirinya, tapi tetap saja dia laki-laki dengan kekuatan yang melebihiku. Karena usahaku sia-sia, aku mulai memukul dadanya, dan ia hanya tertawa pelan karena aku terus-terusan memukulnya.

Tanganku langsung digenggam erat olehnya. Aku mencoba melawannya agar bisa terbebas tubuhnya dan agar ia menyingkir dari hadapanku, tapi tetap saja dia malah mendorongku balik.

Aku diam, tidak melawan karena aku tahu ini sia-sia. Aku benci kalau sudah di perlakukan seperti ini olehnya. Kalo seperti ini pasti akan lama sekali dan pekerjaanku akan terbengkalai.

Dengan pelan aku menghela napas, keluar cepat dari ruangan ini ternyata hanya angan-angan bodoh. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke membalikan tubuhku menghadap kedinding dengan perasaan gusar.

Aku hanya bisa menahan napasku saat merasakan tubuhnya yang menepel erat kearah tubuhku. Merasakan bagaimana bidang tubuhnya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup. Dan lebih parahnya lagi merasakan hembusan napas hangatnya yang ada dibelakang tengkukku, merambat kearah belakang telingaku. Ini membuatku mengigil pelan.

Seriously, adegan ini benar-benar membuatku jengah. Dan sedikit membuat napasku berat merasakan perasaan ini.

"Ah." Aku mendesah pelan saat merasakan lidah Sasuke menjilat belakang telingaku dengan gerakan sensual. Dan kemudian aku menggeram kecil ketika napasnya berubah menjadi panas.

Tangannya masih memeluk pinggangku dengan begitu erat, guna agar aku tidak bisa lari dari dekapannya. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana pantatku yang menempel kearah tubuhnya itu. Aku mendengar ia menggeram kecil ketika ia menekannya.

"Mr. Uchiha, minggir." Dan aku baru bisa mengluarkan suaraku ini sedari tadi.

"Tidak, Sakura. Tidak untuk kali ini."

Aku menghela napas, masih gugup dengan keintiman yang dibuat oleh Sasuke, "tolong menyingkirlah segera!" Aku berteriak gerah dengan tingkah lakunya. "Hei, jauhkan tanganmu dari kedua payudaraku!" Aku kembali berteriak saat Sasuke dengan lancangnya menyentuh kedua payudaraku dan meremasnya kedua-duanya dengan pelan. Sungguh aku benar-benar marah dengannya.

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik rupanya." Ucap Sasuke nada mengejeknya.

"Kau melecehkanku, tahu!" Balasku dengan suara pelan.

"Oh, ya? Aku rasa ini bukan pertama kalinya untukmu. Setelah malam yang kita habiskan bukankah kita sering dalam posisi seperti ini?" Tangan Sasuke menyibak rambutku kesamping membuat leher sebelah kananku terlihat.

Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana tekstur bibirnya yang lembut menyusuri leherku, kemudian aku hanya bisa menutup mataku saat bibirnya mengecup pelan leherku dan setelahnya menghisap dengan keras yang pastinya akan menimbulkan ruam merah nanti.

Tidak hanya sekali tapi terus-terusan yang membuatku kehilangan akal karena perlakuaanya.

"Kau tahu? Sebeneranya aku sudah putus dengan kekasihku," ucapnya yang kini mengigit leherku.

"Lalu masalahmu denganku itu apa?" Tanyaku berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran diriku yang hampir hilang karena semua tindakannya.

"Masalahku denganmu?" Jawab Sasuke dengan pertanyaan lagi dan dibarengi dengan remasan tangannya pada kedua payudaraku. Sungguh kalau terus seperti ini aku benar-benar akan kehilangan akal sehatku.

"Mr. Uchiha." Aku menyebut namanya saat bagaimana aku merasakan sesuatu diantara pantatku.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" Suara Sasuke memberat, aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini.

Aku mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Ini yang membuat kau bermasalah denganku." Jawabnya dengan menekan tubuhnya kearah tubuhku. Merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi terhadapku. "Setelah beberapa bulan atas kejadian yang kita alami bersama, kau menghindariku, dan membuatku frustasi. Walaupun kita selalu dalam posisi seperti ini kau selalu bisa kabur." Ucapnya sambil menciumi leherku dengan perlahan.

Ah, iya. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu saat kami berdua tidak sengaja bertemu di klub malam. Saat itu kami sama-sama mabuk. Aku yang saat itu terpuruk karena aku dikhianati oleh kekasihku, aku dengan berani duduk disamping Uchiha Sasuke yang selaku atasanku di tempat kerja.

Dan itu pula, Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti untuk melakukan posisi intim seperti ini terhadapku pada waktu-waktu kosong.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhku untuk menghadapnya, kemudian tanpa peringatan Sasuke langsung mendesakku dengan ciuman kasar dan cepat. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana tekstur bibir Sasuke yang aku rasakan.

Aku masih diam, masih tidak bisa berpikiran jernih. "Aku terus menahan hasratku ketika kau masuk kedalam ruanganku untuk memberikan laporan-laporan yang kau kerjakan. Kau melupakan apa yang kita lakukan saat itu, membuatku menderita dengan bayang-bayangan desahanmu yang terus memenuhi kepalaku. Kau berada pada ruang lingkupku, aku hanya bisa menahanmu seperi ini terus-menerus, tapi tidak ada kesempatanku untuk menahanmu agar aku bisa melakukan hal lebih seperti malam itu." Aku hanya bisa merasakan bagaimana bibirnya padaku saat ia berbicara. Tubuhku benar-benar lemas karena perlakuannya.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "itu karena pikiranmu saja yang kotor!" Ucapku dengan nada mengoloknya.

"Ya dan semua itu hanya karena dirimu!" Kembali Sasuke menciumku dengan kasar dan mendesak. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus membalasnya atau tidak.

Aku hanya diam merasakan bagaimana bibirnya sampai Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahku agar terbuka dan bisa memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku.

Dan tanpa sadar pula aku membalas ciumannya kali ini. Merasakan kembali ciuman saat kami menghabiskan malam bersama dan setiap harinya dalam posisi seperti ini. Bagaimana desakan kasar ciumannya saat itu, dan itu benar-benar membuatku kehilangan akal.

Karena malam itu begitu indah, tidak bisa kulupakan seumur hidupku, bagaimana cara ia menyentuh diseluruh tubuhku. Saat malam itu pula aku tidak bisa melupakanya dan selalu malu untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Aku tahu bagaimana menahan hasrat yang terus menerus kian membesar saat ia berada di dekatku, bagaimana aku untuk tidak menatap bibirnya ketika ia berbicara, bagaimana aku tidak menatap tubuhnya yang dibalutkan kemeja yang selalu pas pada tubuhnya.

Aku menahannya karena aku tidak ingin mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Karena aku tahu batasan-batasan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya sekarang, Sakura!" Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, aku hanya bisa terengah-engan karena ciumannya.

"Kau bisa melakukan sesuka hatimu, Sasuke." Aku sudah kehilangan akal sehat, tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku sama-sama ingin kehadirannya, aku sudah melupakan bagaimana status kami sekarang.

"Kalau begitu jaga suaramu agar tidak terdengar oleh siapapun, karena aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan pelan."

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke keluar, aku sudah kehilanhan akalku, yang aku tahu Sasuke terus melakukannya dengan kasar. Setelah pelepasan kesekian kalinya tubuhnya ambruk diatas tubuhku.

Aku bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang berdetak dengan cepat, kemudan aku merasakan Sasuke menciumku lagi, tapi kali ini dengan lembut, tidak kasar dan tidak ada desakan seperti tadi.

Aku duduk sambil merapikan kemejaku yang benar-bensr kacau, kancing kemejaku terbuka semua dan braku yang ada di atas payudaraku.

Sasuke pun sama, ia merapihkan penampilannya sampai ia selesai ia masih menungguku yang masih duduk untuk merapihkan diriku sendiri.

"Sasuke kau bisa lebih dulu keluar," aku menyuruhnya sambil menatapnya yang duduk dihadapaku.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu." Aku memutar kedua bola mataku lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Ini masih di dalam kantor aku tidak ingin ada yang melihat kita keluar dari ruangan ini bersama-sama. Seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku setiap harinya." Aku berdiri dan mendorong pelan tubuhnya kearah pintu ruangan ini.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya lalu mengecup pelan bibirku, "aku mencintaimu. Dan kau tidak bisa lari dariku lagi." Aku hanya bisa tertegun mendengar pengakuannya. Tersenyum tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Ini terlalu cepat, aku memang sudah tertarik padanya saat pertama kali aku bekerja disini. Dan aku selalu menepis perasaanku karena dia adalah atasanku disini.

Setelah Sasuke keluar aku duduk disalah satu kursi didalam ruangan ini. Aku masih harus menjernihkan pikiranku dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padaku.

Setelah pikiranku jernih dan sadar aku hanya bisa mengumpat pelan. Aku yakin kehidupanku akan berubah nantinya.

Apalagi setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata bahwa ia mencintaiku, dan aku tidak akan bisa lari darinya.

Ya. Aku tidak akan bisa lari darinya.

Karena aku juga mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

-end


End file.
